masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
X1 Wing
The base is bedlam; Asari and Krogan experiment victims are on the loose and seeking vengeance against their captors. Caught in the middle, Randall fights through the chaos towards his goal. Number of checkpoints: 6 Walkthrough In order to create a distraction, the Volus hacker unlocked strategic cells to liberate the prisoners of the Barn station. These asari and krogan test subjects will then rebel against the Cerberus employees and troopers of the facility. Randall needs to take that chance to reach the communication tower in order to contact the Alliance. He has to clear a bloody path through corridors and rooms of the X1 Wing who became warzones. During this chaos, the Director will taunt Randall via several holoscreens about Inali's fate and her growing addiction to the experiments. Randall does not want to believe him and keeps moving to his destination. Checkpoint 1 While Randall proceeds into the X1 Wing, he arrives into a corridor full of enraged Krogan Prisoners. Three krogans will rush and charge you and force you to act quickly with your heavy and short range weapons or abilities to stay alive. It is recommended to send the krogans flying with a biotic Pull to render them helpless. If you are overwhelmed, your tech Cloak can save you, but it can lower your ranking if you took damage. In order to complete the "Veteran" medal you just have to act quickly and avoid all charges while you switch your weapon to perform each of the three kills. Once the checkpoint is complete, you can get some credits in the room on your left before leading to the next checkpoint. Checkpoint 2 Randall comes into a room opposing three Asari Prisoners and a single Cerberus engineer. The engineer will be killed very quickly by the prisoners. Those asari prisoners are dangerous because of their Assault Rifle and they are not easy to shoot due to their abundant cover. A good strategy consists of using your Cloak in order to enter the room and take a safe cover while you can shoot at the most dangerous asari with no risks. When you enter the room, three Krogan Prisoners will also charge you. The biotic power Pull is once more highly really effective to deal with the krogans, especially to stop their violent charge. It is also recommended to use your heavy weapons to kill them as fast as possible to avoid asari fire if they are not taken into your biotic powers. After the deaths of the krogans it should be easy to deal with the remaining asaris. If you are overwhelmed during this fight, your tech Cloak can save you. However, do not loose too much time to get a top time ranking. The "Veteran" medal is hard to get on this checkpoint because you need to act quickly and avoid all the ennemy fire brought to you by the asari while halting the krogans' charges. Do not forget to switch your weapons after each kill, especially for the remaining asari, to reach a good Style ranking. Once the checkpoint is complete you can get some credits in a safe case in the room on the left side of the next corridor. Checkpoint 3 Randall enters into a large room transformed into a warzone opposing two Asari Prisoners and several Cerberus troopers covered by a single sniper at the opposite side of the room. Quickly, two more additional Krogan Prisoner will come in reinforcement for the test subjects by the right side of the room. Randall can either wait the end of the fight by staying hidden or join the battle and slaughter everyone in the room. However, it is recommended to enter the fight as fast as possible in order to score a better time ranking and to gain enough style points by switching your weapon after each kill in order to unlock the "Veteran" medal on this checkpoint. When entering the room, do not hesitate to use your Cloak in order to reach a good spot where you can shoot at your opponents without attracting their attention. The fight is relatively easy because your foes will not focus on Randall, but rather concentrate fire at their respective adversaries. Use this opportunity to kill them without a risk. It is recommended to eliminate the marksman first because he is the most dangerous enemy when all prisoners have been taken down. The remaining troopers are not a real threat if you take them down from a safe spot. Be also advised that the two krogans can remain dangerous even if they have a priority on Cerberus troops. The classic biotic Pull is always an efficient way to deal with them. After the fight, Randall reaches a corridor where he can go forward into a small room to trigger a specific morality choice or take the left door to finish the checkpoint. If you choose the first option, you will face a Cerberus employee that you can spare or kill. After that you can take the credits lying on the console nearby. Randall will then lead to the next checkpoint while being taunted by the Director via the holoscreens about Inali's fate. Checkpoint 4 The X1 Wing is overwhelmed and Cerberus is now sending more reinforcements which are waiting for you in this particularly long and dangerous checkpoint. This checkpoint is splitted into two dirrefent rooms with their own difficulties. In the first room, you should enter with your Cloak because four Troopers and an Engineer are in position to welcome you with a deadly burst while no close cover is available. Once you find yourself behind cover, it is recommended to use abilities like an evolved Pull to avoid any damage. Remember to switch between your weapons to increase your Style. Another possibility includes killing several of those troopers in a row with the same weapon if you use the Pull in a good way. When this welcome committee is down, two other squads will arrive from the backdoor. The first wave is made of a Riot Trooper and an Engineer and the second of a Centurion and two other Riot Troopers. Use the classic strategies for those kind of enemies and act fast to terminate the first room in a safe way. When the last foe is dead, you should run to the second room to spare some time for your final ranking. The second room is more like a war zone because two Asari Prisoners are already fighting Cerberus troops and a Grad Turret. It is also suggested to enter carefully with your tech Cloak to avoid drawing attention. The large room and the two groups of opponent are separated by a wall, which the asari employ as cover. The Cerberus defenders are made of several troopers and an engineer covered by the turret. You should deal with the asari first (or the turret if you can avoid the attention of the asari) to improve your style points. Then it is recommended to use your tactical cloak while looking for cover. When you are into good cover, attack the turret between its burst with your shotgun, heavy weapon, or with a upgraded biotic Storm. Once this threat is eliminated, just shoot the remaining employees with several weapons or powers. Similarily to the first room of the checkpoint, two other squads will arrive from the back of the room. The first wave is made of two Riot Troopers and an Engineer and will come from the back door while the second consists of a centurion and a last engineer. Once more, use the classic strategies for those type of foes and act as fast as possible. Remember to avoid the damage and to increase your style point to reach a better ranking. It is not so hard obtain the "Veteran" medal because you have more time for this checkpoint and you are allow to take some damage. However, you need to remain constant in the two parts of the checkpoint and achieve a good style ranking to get the best evaluation. When the fight is over, you can get some credits in the safe box and on the console before penetrating the next room. Checkpoint 5 Randall enters once again into a large, dark and all too quiet room where a smaller cell is present in the middle of the emplacement. This big room is particularly dangerous because it is protected by three automatic Grad Turrets. Randall will have to enter the small cell to push a button in order to move further. By pushing the button, the three turrets will appear encircling the cell: one on the left side, the second behind and the last on the right side of the cell. Their high damage output can easily kill Randall in a small amount of time or reduce his health ranking. Therefore, you will have to deal quickly and carefully with this threat to ensure a "Veteran" ranking. Even if it appears safe, it is not recommended to stay in the cell while you fight the turrets because you will be surrounded and less protected by the walls. Then it is recommended to go out off the cell with your Cloak ability and hide in a safe spot. It is also suggested to begin with the left turret to avoid the fire of the two others, then you can go on the right side to destroy the second and then finish by the last one located behind the cell. The last one is the most dangerous because it is not easy to find a safe cover with a good view on it. In order to destroy those turrets, your high DPS weapons, such as the M-333 Particle Beams or the M-22 Eviscerator, will come in handy and should be used between the turrets' bursts. An evolved biotic storm can also be a very effective way to proceed. When you deal with the last turret, keep in mind that other troops will appear in the back of the room and you will need to be in cover when they come to avoid a quick death. Last but not least, do not hesitate to use your Cloak when you change position. When the turrets are destroyed, three waves of Cerberus troops will appears in the back of the room. Those enemies are not really dangerous but are made of a wide variety of foes (Troopers, Riot Trooper, Centurions and even an Engineer) which can force you to use a different combo for each wave. At his moment, the small cell located in the center of the room can be a safe place to deal with those soldiers. Even if not particularly difficult, the troops will quickly appear and can also overwhelm you if you are not careful. It is then recommended to be in a good position when you destroy the last turret. Remember to alternate between weapons and use powers to increase Style points for a higher final ranking especially with the ground troops. When the fight is over, you can get some credits from the safe box on the left side and then you just have to run forward in the next corridor. Checkpoint 6 This last checkpoint is quite similar to the first except that you will face several mechs and because some of the krogans are carrying a M-333 Particle Beams which can be more deadly at long range. Randall will then enter in a deadly corridor where two enraged Krogan Prisoners are fighting a single Orcus Mech. Use this opportunity to quickly deal with those dangerous krogans with a classic biotic Pull for example. After the death of the two first krogans, a squad of three orcus mechs will appear on your left. Due to their low health and because their attention is drawn by the prisoner located in the back of the corridor, those mechs are not dangerous. You should also avoid to run too fast into the corridor or you could be caught in a cross fire. In order to complete the "veteran" medal you just have to act quickly and avoid all krogan charges and beams while you switch your weapon to perform each kill. The death of the mechs are a good way to increase your style points so don't let the krogans kill them. After the ranking screen, Randall will once again be teased by the Director and will traverse a last corridor before the X1 chamber. Enemies *Asari Prisoner *Krogan Prisoner *Trooper *Centurion *Engineer *Sniper *Orcus Mech *Grad Turret ru:Крыло X1 Category:Mass Effect: Infiltrator Category:Missions